Messed up
by landelf
Summary: What would you do if your world was Messed up? Harry Potter learns the hard way...HPSS
1. Prologue

* * *

**disclamer: **I don't own any of the Harry potter caracters of whatever is relate to that...it's all belong to J.K. ( Love you !!!) 

**autor's note:** It's my first fic in english so if there's some mistake i'm really sorry about that and if someone is nice enough to help me about that It will be apreciated ( I'm writting in french otherwise...easier for me ..but I like challenges lol) I know this chapter is really really short but it's like a teaser ya know...i'll write more soon :)

**Enjoy anyway :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Harry…"

_Damn…my head hurt as if a troll stepped on it…_

"Harry!!"

_Geez…who's yelling?!? _

"Harry…Merlin…please wake up!! Harry!!"

Someone was shaking the poor boy; still yelling his name, desperately trying to wake him up.

"arg…would you shut up ….and stop shaking me…"whispered the now awaked teenager, grimacing from the pain that shot his entire body.

He slowly opened his eyes to stare at two onyx in front of him. Harry swallowed hard.

_Fuck…I'm dead meat…I__'ve said "shut up" to Snape…Snape…wait a minute…did he just called me by my given name??_

"ah…ahm…sorry Professor…I didn't mean to…" start to say Harry while trying to stand up.

"Don't move yet… do you recall what happened?" said the man while putting a hand on the young man's shoulder to lay him down again.

"Well…my potion blows up and…."

"Woo Harry…you did smash your head on the stone after all…man …As if you can mess up a potion…never…it was that Weasel's Cauldron that blows you into the wall…" said a too familiar voice. Harry turned his head toward the voice to see his nemesis looking at him with worry eyes.

_What the hell going on here?!? Malfoy can't be looking at me like this…_

"Ahm…Harry…mates…you alright? You're staring at me as if I'm you worst enemy…" frowned the blond more worry then ever.

"You're not?" asked Harry still staring oddly at the young man beside him.

"Wha..? Hell no…man we've been friends since first year…don't you remember? Geez…you really did hit your head pretty hard…" Now it was Draco's turn to stare strangely at the teenager laying on the floor.

_Friends since first year? With Malfoy??...What the fuck is that?! How Can I…no…no that can't be…_

Harry took a hand full of his robe and looked at the house Badge. His heart skipped a beat and his blood turned at least five time in is veins.

_Slytherin…I'm…a Slytherin…that's it…I'm in hell_

"Danm…"whispered Harry, hiding his face in his hands.

"I guess he's suffering from memory loss… M. Malfoy…can you help me drag M. Potter to the infirmary?

The Slytherin nodded and help Harry on his feet, passing one of his arms around the waist of the injured boy and the other keeping Harry's right arm around his shoulder, Snape doing the same but on the other side.

* * *


	2. bad news never come alone

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Again I don't own anything except the plot of this story...that whole crap is from that inexistant brain of mine **\****grin/**

**Author's note: **Well, I just hope that second chapter isn't that bad lol I know it is kind of short but I like cliffhanger's ending loll the next chapter will be better with more action...the story is just starting ;)

Enjoy and don't forget to send reviews...pretty please!! ( any idea for the story is welcome...don't forget it's a slashy HP/SS and cute HG/DM lol)

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Bad news never come alone**

Harry was laying in one of the few beds of the infirmary, staring at the ceiling. Hopefully, his body didn't hurt anymore. Mrs Pomfrey did a great job about that. The only thing she couldn't heal was the pounding headache he got minutes ago. Not because of the contusion he got on his head…no…because of the fucking confusion the whole situation got him into. His world was totally upside down. He was a Griffondor for Merlin's sake, not a fucking Slytherin.

"How do you fell today M. Potter?"

Harry eyes shot wide in shock and he slowly turned his head on his right to see his _new_ head of house taking a seat beside him.

_Damn…_ _that's just the pits…Snape looking worried…_

"ahm…okay…I guess, sir " mumbled the young man looking oddly at the man before him.

"ahm…sir…Am I really a Slytherin?"

Snape was surprised by the question but then start to laugh, startling Harry at the so unfamiliar sound. Never in his 6 years in Hogwarts have he ever heard Severus Snape laugh so heartily. Strangely, the boy didn't hate the sound but it was kind of…_disturbing_ somehow.

"What a strange question M. Potter…sure you are a Slytherin…what else would you be?"

"Well…a Gryffindor, perhaps…"tried Harry, hesitantly.

_Now that's a sight…The man choking at something I said…well there__'s a first to everything I guess…_

"What? No...No…absolutely not…you're too cunning to be a Gryffindor" replied the man, getting back is composure. "M. Potter…what make you think something so ridiculous?"

_Ridiculous…yeah…the whole thing is…perhaps I'm in a dream…yeah that's it…__one big Nightmare…I just have to play along until I wake up…_

"I…I don't know…it's silly…sorry Professor" Harry whispered while turning is glare to the window.

Severus studied the now silent boy for some minutes.

"M. Potter…How is …."

"Harry!!"

The two men jumped in surprise then looked at the infirmary entrance, dumbfounded. Harry couldn't move an inch before the girl launches herself into him at full speed, rashly pinning him to the bed.

"Ouphfff…"

"You stupid Slytherin…I was so worry…Draco told me they took you here yesterday after the incident…I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier…Was busy with some first year dunderheads and…"cried the teenage girl, squeezing the poor boy a little more.

"Ms. Granger…please release M. Potter at least a little. I think he's suffocating." Snape said while trying to take Hermione off the boy who visibly needs air.

Harry cough a few times and looked at the girl who was now sitting on the bed , staring at him with a worry frown on that sweet face he knew so well.

"Hermione…"

"Well…At least you remember one of your little Griffondors friends Potter…"

"That's right…Draco told me you bump your head so hard you didn't remember he was your friend. How come you remember about me?" asked the girl, giggling.

"ahm…don't know…My brain is still a little fuzzy…sorry Herm…" Harry replied, sheepishly.

_Well now...that's not exactly a lie…_

"Well you seem better M. Potter…"

The nurse entered the infirmary and walked to them, smiling.

"Severus…You'll be able to take M. Potter back to his room now and see that he eats something."

The man nodded and stood up, so did Hermione. When Harry tried to stand up, his legs gave up and he would have hit the ground if it wasn't from the quick move of one Potion master.

"Easy…Are you ok?" asked the man, still gently holding the Now-Slytherin.

"...my legs…I can't feel them…"whispered Harry, still a little surprised by the way his legs didn't respond at all.

"Oh gosh…Severus put him back on the bed…that's no good at all" hurried the medico-witch. She tests the legs for any reflexes but there were none. She frowned and looks at both Harry and Severus with an expression that means nothing good.

"It seems like the potion he got hit with had a nasty after effect and…I'm sorry to say this M. Potter but you can't use your legs anymore…they are paralyzed…However, I do not know if they will remain that way permanently or if you'll be able to used them someday…I do hope for the latter…M. Potter?..."

The boy was now catatonic. There was no emotion on his face while everyone was looking at him with worry look. No ones dared to say anything, waiting for the young man reaction

"Take me out of here…"he whispered, his head tilt on Severus side but still looking in the emptiness.

Severus took a look at Poppy who nodded, carefully lifted the boy in his strong arms and walked out of the hospital wing, his robe whirling behind him. He went straight to the dungeon and stop in front of a beautiful painting of a full moon and starry sky in the desert.

"Sidus sideris" whispered the man and the painting opened to let them in then closed right after. He entered the main room and walk to one of the doors. Now in the room, Severus carefully laid the boy on the bed than sat beside Harry who was now shocked by the fact he _wasn't_ in the Slytherin dorm.

"Why…why are we …are these your quarters?" an almost panicked Potter ask looking around.

The Potion master sighed heavily and locked eyes with the now frantic teenager.

"Harry …I'm sure you'll remember tomorrow…after a good sleep"

"But…"

"No buts…you went through a lot recently and I'm not only referring to the incident of yesterday…now you need some rest and tomorrow we will discuss about what we can do for you legs, okay?" the man softly said lifting a hand to stroke Harry's cheek but the boy flinched away . Severus frowned but said nothing. He slowly stood up and left the room after whispering a "sleep well, Harry".

Saying that Harry was shock would only have been the tip of the iceberg. He was frankly frenetically panicking. First, he was now a Slytherin, a Slytherin whose best friend was that pain-in-the-neck-Malfoy. Second, his damn legs decided to play dead for he didn't know how long and on top of all, the cherry on this _fucking_ sundae, he was rooming with the bane of his existence, which, Gryffindor kill him now, seemed to care for him: Severus Snape in person. His day couldn't go worst…_he was already at the bottom!_

After his little inside-his-head's tantrum, he took a better look around and almost skipped a beat. The room was just…_astonishing!! _That…that was exactly his dreamed room!! Black wood's panels on the bottom part of the wall, with dark red wallpaper on the other part. Black furniture were filling the immense room, including a huge wardrobe on the wall opposing the gigantic four poster bed and a gorgeous working desk below a magical window. They were in the dungeon and they're not supposed to have windows in such a place, is it? That wasn't all. Each side of the bed and the desk, enormous bookshelves load with books of all kind were filling the wall from floor to ceiling. The sheets on the bed where also dark red as were the decorative curtain around it. Man, he could even get used to this life if he were to stay in this room. Maybe that irritating talking hat was right…maybe…just maybe…he would have been good in Slytherin.

He froze at that thought.

_Nanh…_

A good night sleep and he would wake up good and sound in his Gryffindor-out-of-his-taste room and find out all this crap was only one of his _customary _bothersome Nightmare. He yawned and lay down on the soft silky cover. The fact was that all this shit has pretty much exhausted him. Not bothering with the cloth's changing, it didn't take him long before he felt soundly asleep over the cover. He was also barely aware of the door opening enough for Severus Snape to take a peek at the now sleeping boy. A small, sad smile appeared on his tin lips and he whispered a 'nox' before closing the door again, leaving the teen with his well-needed sleep.

* * *


End file.
